everywitchwayfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Season 3/@comment-71.196.160.255-20150421140735
I know a great song for Daniel to sing to Emma. It's called True Love, by Dove Cameron (Also has been done by Jordan Fisher, if looking for a guy singing). Basically this song talks about Dove (Liv, from Liv & Maddie) wanting this guy, and is too nervous to ask him out. One of her friend's does, and then it ruins everything. Her crush and friend go to the prom, and Liv has to sing a song. She writes it basically about him, and called it True Love. The lyrics make perfect sense: If I could do it all over, baby I'd do it different Maybe I wouldn't be here, in this position I found you and I lost you, looking back is torture And it hurts to know I let you go, you live right around the corner And I could've had it all, could've had it all True love, I know I had it True love, was so hard to find True love, If I could get it back, yeah I'd never let it go this time True love, is an inspiration True love, it was mine oh mine True love, If I could get it back, yeah Never let it go, I'd never let it go this time Feeling it all around me, wondering how I blew it And I wanna know the secret, of how they, do it There's no such thing as perfection, I'm still learning that lesson To forgive is key to forgetting me And I'm staring at my reflection And I could've had it all, could've had it all True love, I know I had it True love, was so hard to find True love, If I could get it back, yeah I'd never let it go this time True love, is an inspiration True love, it was mine oh mine True love, If I could get it back, yeah Never let it go, I'd never let it go this time If I knew then what happened, now I'd be with you tonight If I knew then what I'd do now we'd be alright And I could've had it all, could've had it all True love, I know I had it True love, was so hard to find True love, If I could get it back, yeah Never let it go this time True love, is an inspiration True love, it was mine oh mine True love, If I could get it back, yeah If only I could get it back, yeah True love, I'd never let it go True love, it was mine oh mine True love, I could've had it, could've had it, could've had it all True love, is an inspiration True love, it was mine oh mine True love, yeah If I could get it back, yeah. I'd never let it go this time I'd never let it go, this time True love P.S. Look it up too, to see how it sounds! Also, anybody know why this does not let me poston my iPhone, I am only aloud to look at the comments. -Ashley Campbell